Way Past Freaky
by Whirlwind421
Summary: Alec wakes up. But he's not Alec anymore. Neither is Max. A day goes bad to worse as they try to figure out their predicement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Freaky Friday alert. Enjoy. Wow, my first chapter story that I actually plan to write!!

* * *

Way Past Freaky

Alec rolled over trying to fall back to sleep. Why was his body being so difficult. Didn't it know he needed his beauty sleep.

He opened his eyes lazily. Sun streamed in through long dark waves of silky hair.

Damn sun. Didn't it realize he was trying to sleep here. Wait! Waves of brown _long _hair!

He practically flew out of bed. Searching for a mirror. Stumbling past OC.

"Bout time you got up girl. I thought I was going have to kick your ass outta bed. You know how Normal get when you're late."

Bathroom. Got to find a bathroom.

There had to be a reasonable explanation to why Max stood their staring back at him. A completely reasonable sound explanation.

"Max. What's wrong?"

Ignoring the question, he splashed cold water on his...her face.

This was wrong. So entirely wrong.

"Boo, you're not in heat are you?"

God, no! What a horrible thought!! A horrible, terrible thought!

"I...I don't think so." That was so weird. Her voice when he tried to talk. "When did M- I have it last."

"I thought they fixed the whole heat and shaking dealio back at Manticore."

"They did. Or I think they did." His voice shook. Great. Max didn't let her voice shake. He was going to have pretend to be Max.

"Well, do you feel like jumping Logan?" OC asked.

"NO!" The thought sent shivers down his spine. That was wrong on so many levels.

"Good. Then you have nothing to worry about. Now, hurry your ass up or Normal's head will be so spun. It'll fly off."

Nothing to worry about. Right. What a morning this was turning out to be.

* * *

I hope you like it. I don't think OC was too out of character. Please review and tell. TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Second chapter done. The third will be up tomorrow.

* * *

Way Past Freaky

Max tossed and turned. Trying to get comfortable. The bed was too lumpy and her clothes scratched her skin in the worst way.

Sighing. She wished she had slept more. She hadn't slept in days and she still felt like she could sleep for hours more. Shark DNA can only take you so far.

She yawned pulling her sore and aching body up. She looked around. She looked around again.

Where was she? It looked suspiciously like Alec's place.

What was she doing in Alec's apartment? Better question. What was she doing in Alec's bed? Wearing Alec's boxers!

She didn't. Did she? She couldn't. Heat wasn't like amnesia. And she hadn't been in heat since Manticore.

"Alec?"

Wait! Wearing Alec's boxers. Something was wrong. Very very wrong!

Max! Wake up! What was wrong with her today?

Springing up from her bed. His bed. She stumbled nearly landing flat on her face. Slowly terror leapt upon her as a horrible terrible idea wriggled into her brain.

Scrambling to his bathroom. In search of a mirror. Past _his_ couch and _his_ kitchen.

It was true. She was Alec. Or in Alec's body.

It's okay Max. It's all a bad dream. A very bad dream.

She patted her...his face. Felt his oh so real hair under his fingers.

Don't panic! Don't panic!! She was panicking.

Suddenly she had an instant and pressing need to go to the washroom.

Don't hyperventilate! Too late.

This was hell! Her own personal hell!

Couldn't she just go back to bed?

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. But I own Alec. (Evil Laugher) (Producers approach with lawyers.) I don't own Alec either. :(

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Way Past Freaky

What he needed was a plan! Find his body. That sounded like a good place to start.

"Hey Cindy." He called. "I promised Alec I'd stop by his place. Tell Normal I'll be there soon. With his oh so precious Golden Boy."

Alec hoped that sounded like Max. He was brushing his teeth. Her teeth. Whatever!

"That boy is going to be the death of you boo. Why don't you whip his sorry ass and be done with it." He didn't know what to say. Did they really think he only as a nuisance.

He scrubbed his teeth harder. OC came over and stood by the door. "If you brush any harder, there will be nothing left."

He didn't respond but stopped brushing and picked up the comb.

He stared at it. It stared back. It couldn't be all that different to use on long hair.

Her hair was a mess. He guessed he had to do something with it. He sighed.

"You know Max. You can tell me anything." OC said.

"I know." He responded and smiled softly. OC was really nice to Max. Too bad he couldn't get the same attention. He really did envy Max's relationship with OC. Great! He was going soft.

Pulling the comb through her hair was the strangest sensation. He never thought he'd be doing this.

Now all he had to do was throw some clothes on.

Then he remembered. He was a girl now. Crap!

Several minutes later. Several very confusing and frustrating minutes later. Who knew a bra could be so hard to put on.

Thinking back to it now sent shivers down his spine.

He'd put on a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

"How do I look?" Alec asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Fine." OC said "I'm gonna go now. So, I'll see you later."

"Kay." Alec said distracted. Looking for Max's leather jacket. Where could she have possibility put it?

"Over here boo. Sometimes I think you're worse then a guy." OC sighed before exiting the apartment.

Calm. Cool. Collated. Remember that Alec. And everything will be fine.

Then, he left the safe confines of Max's apartment.

* * *

Next chapter hopefully up by tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I highly doubt the producers will sell the rights to the highest bidder or accidentally lose them. So, I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Enjoy! I hope you like the fouth chapter!

* * *

Way Past Freaky

It was final. She hated him. She didn't know how but it was all his fault.

After her ordeal in the washroom. For it could be called nothing less.

The moment she had her body back she was going to kill him.

Even if he doesn't deserve it. This time. _Shut up!_ Great! Of all the times to develop a conscience.

She decided to get dressed. With new resolve she entered his bedroom. Searching for a clean pair of boxers.

She open the first drawer finding a bunch of worthless knick-knacks arranged in orderly rows. _Bet they're not even his._

Closing the drawer she pulled open the next finding what she was looking for. Neatly folded boxers and socks.

Pulling out a clean pair of both. She quickly set to dressing herself in a brown sweater over and grey t-shirt and black pants.

The moment she finished dressing she heard an insistent knocking at the door.

She paused hoping whoever it was would go away.

"If you don't open up. I'm going to do it for you." A voice said. Not just any voice. Her voice.

She opened the door nervously to find herself standing there. Hopefully with Alec inside. ( It was a bad day when she hoped and had Alec in the sentence.) Because if she was in Alec's body and she was in her body. Then, where would Alec be. She shook her head. Wiping away the confusion before it could take hold.

She watched herself playing nervously with her fingers. It was mesmerizing. Watching her body doing things without her permission.

Snapping out of it she took the first step. Please don't let her be crazy. "Alec?"

"Max?" They both breathed sighs of relief. She wasn't crazy. Wait! She was stuck in Alec's body that was insane all in it's self. She didn't have to be cray

She watched herself -him- enter the apartment and close the door behind him. This was going to take a lot to get used to.

"What are we going to do?" Alec as herself asked.

"Unless you've got some magic potion that can change us back. I have no freaking idea." Max said frustrated. Her voice coming out in a deep growl. Startling the both of them.

"I guess we could go to work and pretend to be each other. But I refuse to be you for the rest of my life. I've already been to hell and back this morning."

"You went through an ordeal! Mine was horrific compared to yours." Max shuttered at the thought. Pushing it to the darkest recesses of her mind.

Angry Alec stormed past her. "You can't even clean up after yourself." Pulling the cover of his bed, Alec roughly made his bed.

If the situation hadn't been so dire. She might have laughed. She never realized what a clean freak he was.

With a groan, he fell back against the bed. Mussing her hair up in the process.

"Could you be more careful. You're making me look like a slob." Max groused.

"At least I tried to make myself respectable. I bet you haven't even brushed my teeth least of all combed my hair. You making me look like I just dropped out of bed. I have a reputation to up hold, you know."

This time she did laugh. Ignoring the annoyed expression on his face. Then, she realized she never really heard him laugh before. Really laugh.

Suddenly she was very tired. Turning the conversation away from her she asked. "When was the last time you slept, I don't fell any better then when I went to sleep."

"You're not much better. I feel like I haven't slept in days. So, much for Shark DNA. Huh."

Before she could make a come back. He dashed to the washroom.

She sighed for the both of them. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel there would be a third season. But I don't.

A/N: I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Way Past Freaky

Damn girls and their weak bladders. At the rate he was going he would probably have to go again in less then an hour. How could they stand it?

It was bad enough getting over to his apartment. He had been whistled at twice. By disgusting specimens of the human population. It was disgusting. Perfectly horrifying.

One guy even had the gull to stop him on the way up to his apartment. It took him all his nerve not to deck him there and then.

Pounding came through the door. "Alec! Hurry up."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Really could she be any less patient.

"We're going to be late for work. And I'm really like to keep my job."

He waited for it.

"Wait! Normal like me. Well you. Hah! A taste of being on Normal's bad side for once." Max said almost giddily.

"Could you try to sound less gleeful. Giddy is really unbecoming on me." He said opening the door. She looked exactly like him. Evil smirk and all.

Now, he understood how Max felt. He wanted to wipe it right off his face. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"Are we leaving or not?" He said testily. Impatient.

On the way back down. The creepy man was still in the hall.

"Hey there beautiful. I'm yours whenever you want me." The sleaze bag said. Blowing Alec a kiss.

Eww! He glowered at the man. Max moved closer blocking Alec from the man's view. He made him feel a bit better to know that Max was there. He wasn't completely confident in this new body. Her body.

"Now, don't go getting any ideas in your head. I could care less about your ass. I don't want anything to happen to my body while your in it." Max said.

"Don't worry Max. I'll make sure nothing happens to your body. Especially not that! I think you've been spending to much time with OC. I'm straight remember."

Max turned to glare at him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." He meant it too. He didn't think Max heard him though. Because she didn't respond.

They found themselves in front of Max's bike.

"Since I'm you does that mean I get to drive?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Nope, hop off pretty boy." No such luck.

"You know how wrong that sounded coming out of my mouth. Right?" Alec said.

"Yah, Yah, Yah." Max replied.

"You realize you're going to have to pretend to be me."

"Great!"

* * *

TBC...

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Chapter 6 up. Enjoy. Thanks to all my reviews!! I love all your reviews!!

* * *

Way Past Freaky

Pretend to be Alec. How hard could that be? Crack a few jokes. Smirk a lot. Nothing to it. Right?

"Don't forget you're me and I'm you." She reminded him.

"How could I forget?" Alec mumbled.

"Alec! Don't screw this up! Or I will kick you're ass the moment I get my body back!"

"Now, don't get all hysterical on me. Remember. Cool as a cucumber."

"You don't need to remind me." Max smiled. An evil glint in her eye. "Pretty Boy."

Alec groaned. His arm flying in the arm with exasperation. "You're impossible!"

"Just practicing the role." She smirked.

She heard him mutter as he walked into Jampony. "Wrong. Sounds so wrong!."

She chuckled as she heard this.

"Max. Wait up." Alec groaned. The sad thing was he sounded just like her.

"Hey. Missy Miss. You're late." Tossing Alec a packet. "Bip, bip, bip, Shoo! Before I can you're ass."

She smiled a little too gleefully at Alec. She was getting way too much gun out of it. Considering her predicament. Why not?

"Cut it out would you." Alec said.

"Hey! I'm not doing a thing." She replied.

"Whatever." He turned his back on her and went to his locker. He had been moody since they had got to JamPoney. She couldn't figure out what was bothering him. The obvious aside. And she really couldn't bring herself to care that much.

"Hey Buddy Boy," Normal said pulling her into a side hug. "I have great news. Some guys will pay lots if you get back in the ring again."

Shrugging out of Normal hold. She backed away slowly. Don't upset the beast. "No can do, Normal."

"You sure?" Normal asked. His disappointment showing.

"Sorry, gotta run." She turned and fled. She escaped! She rather be on Normal's bad side for the rest of her life. With impending unemployment. Then his friendly side. EVER AGAIN! The guy was creepy!! How did Alec put up with it!!

Suddenly his phone rang. Startling her. "M-Alec here."

"You're products in. What time do you want to pick it up?" The guy on the other end of the phone said.

She closed the phone dangerously. He was at it again.

"Hey Max. I need to speak with you."

He didn't even protest as she dragged him away.

"So, what is it this time? Are you pushing Andy again?" She was livid.

"No. Max. I've changed my ways-"

"Don't give me that crap. I heard it. Your supplier said."

"Max, I was getting new TV. So, lay off.

Oops!! Big mistake.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
